A New Rebellion
by devinjamieson88
Summary: Harlstus turned twenty years of age, and his father is urging him to join the ranks of Ulfric Stormcloak's army. On the makeshift forge in the Stormcloak camp in the Rift, Harlstus' father tried to convince his son why he should join the 'good sons and daughters of Skyrim' in defeating the Imperial Legion...


**Chapter 1: A New Rebellion**

"Son, Jarl Ulfric needs your service.", Harlstus' father told him as his hammer met hot steel and anvil. Harlstus heaved a sigh as he tempered the blue laden Stormcloak armor. The war was something he didn't believe in. Neither side made sense to Harlstus, but all he replied with was, "I understand, father."

The young blacksmith was careful with his words to his father. He wouldn't dare tell him what he really felt, but he also wouldn't lie to his father. 'I understand, father' seemed to be the only thing Harlstus could say to him. His father would suggest Harlstus join the Stormcloak Army constantly.

'Tonight is the night', The young Nord thought to himself as he finished the last piece of armor for the day. The day in, day out talk of Ulfric Stormcloak's rebellion was driving him mad. He was leaving for Riften by the time the soldiers and his father went to sleep for the night. There was always at least one guard on watch during the night, but they would be easy to evade. Harlstus knew the route they took around the camp, and it never changed.

"Son?", Harlstus' father snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes, my father?", He replied in hopes that his father hadn't caught him daydreaming again. That always led to a lengthy interrogation. Somewhere deep down, his father knew his son's heart pointed toward other ventures than joining the Stormcloaks, but that didn't stop him from pushing the matter.

"Please, my boy. Give the Stormcloaks some thought."

'Oh I will, and I do. Just not how you wish me to, father.', the young Nord thought to himself, but all he replied with was, "Alright, father."

An hour or two passed by, and the sky darkened. The stars shown in the sky, and most of the soldiers were already asleep in their tents. Harlstus checked his supplies that he stashed. He swapped out his blacksmith apron for a brown belted tunic. After he got changed, he made sure he had his steel sword, some roasted rabbit, some mead and one-hundred Septims that he's saved up since his late teenage years. Everything seemed to be in order, and only the two soldiers on guard were awake. He waited until the coast was clear and started toward Riften.

The journey to Riften was uneventful, save a skeever or two. A lot of thought was put into where he was headed. He remembered talking to a Bosmer about the Thalmor. The Wood Elf mentioned something about The Blades, that they were age old rivals of the Thalmor. Harlstus remembered the elf saying, "Ask around Riverwood about The Blades. You'll be sure to find them."

Harlstus made it to Riften before long and walked up to the carriage driver.

"Need a ride? I can take you to any of the hold capitals.", The driver said friendly yet firmly.

"I really need to make it to Riverwood.", Harlstus replied with utter hope in his voice.

"I can take you as close as Whiterun for twenty Septims." The driver wasn't wavering from his firm, friendly tone.

"Twenty Septims now, and ten Septims when we get to Riverwood." At Harlstus' offer, the driver of the carriage thought for a moment. A few seconds passed and the driver responded, "You got yourself a deal. Climb in back and we'll be off."

Harlstus didn't waste any time. He paid the man twenty Septims and hurriedly climbed into the back of the carriage.

"Ever been to Riverwood? Be sure to stop at The Sleeping Giant. A woman name Delphine owns the place. Smart as a whip. If you need information on anything, she's the one to go to." The driver of the carriage suggested as he took the reigns.

Harlstus took a nap on the way to Riverwood. He didn't dream, but the it was the proper boost he needed until he found a bed. He woke as the carriage passed the three guardian stones. Before long, the carriage stopped at the entrance.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you coming all this way.", he said to the driver as he handed him the ten extra Septims.

"Not a problem. You take care." With that, the driver took off down the road.

Nobody was outside besides a few of the guards. Although it was dark, Harlstus could tell that Riverwood was a nice little town with a few shops and a few houses. Riverwood even had a decent mill as well as it's own forge. Passed the forge to the right of the road was an inn. 'The Sleeping Giant' was written on the sign, and Harlstus knew he had reached his destination.

Upon entering, he noticed what seemed to be the town drunk nearly passed out in a chair. There was a male behind the counter, and Harlstus approached him.

"Welcome to The Sleeping Giant. We have food for the hungry and drink for the thirsty. What can I get for you?", the man recited as if he was reading it from a parchment.

"Actually, I was looking for Delphine.", the young blacksmith responded.

"She's out at the moment.", the barman's voice sounding bored.

"I can wait. How much for a room?", he replied to the man behind the bar.

"Ten Septims." Harlstus paid the man the ten Septims and was lead to a room.

Harlstus got comfortable in his rented room. The rest was welcomed after his trip to Riverwood. His father was more than likely none the wiser and still sleeping. By the time Harlstus' head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a restful sleep.

Hours later, he awoke to the familiar cold, hard feeling of tempered steel. A woman was standing over him with a blade lightly pressed to his throat. Her eyes held a look of anger coupled with paranoia.

"Who sent you? What do you want from me?", she barked.

"I... I need your help. I'm trying to find The Blades.", the half awake Nord mustered.

"And what do you need with The Blades?" She added just a slight bit of pressure to the sword.

"I need help against The Thalmor. This war is pointless, and I know it's the Thalmor trying to weaken the Empire as a whole. I need to do something.", Harlstus blurted out in hopes he would be able to keep his head. The woman thought for a moment, removed the sword from his neck and sheathed it.

"Come with me.", the woman ordered before exiting the room. Harlstus followed her to a room across the inn.

"Shut the door behind you." He did as she said. She walked over toward the wardrobe, opened it and then opened a false back panel.

'Clever.', he thought to himself as he followed her through the door and down the steps to her secret chamber. She made her way being the table in the center of the secret room. On the center of the table was a map of Skyrim. There were a few black flags pinned into different sections of the map. Harlstus noticed one of them being pinned into the Stormcloak camp he just left from.

"So, if you haven't already guessed, I'm Delphine. I am one of the few surviving Blades.", she said as if she was an officer addressing a new soldier, "If you want us to work together in taking out the Thalmor, you'll first have to prove to me that you are the real deal and not a spy." Delphine motioned to the map, "Do you know what these flags mean?"

"I have no idea," Harlstus replied, "but I just came from there." He pointed at the flag marking the Stormcloak camp in the Rift.

"Good. I'll send you there for your first assignment. I presume you know Gonnar Oath-Giver." He nodded at her statement. Delphine continued, "Gonnar is a Thalmor spy. What I need you to do is walk into that camp, find his orders from the Thalmor, expose him for who he really is and..." She paused and a devilish grin made it's way on her face.

 **"...kill him."**


End file.
